


Don't Even Try to Deny (We're Both Goin' Home Satisfied)

by scoresandstars



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, But Not Much, Clarke Raven and Octavia are a brot3, F/F, PWP, Smut, and honestly the second half might not be any better, okay there's some plot, phone sex hotline au, this first half is pretty much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoresandstars/pseuds/scoresandstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke, Octavia, and Raven are earning some money for school doing a rather... unconventional job. One night, Clarke gets her first female caller. Featuring intense language and intense sassiness all around.</p><p>Or</p><p>The Clexa Phone Sex Hotline AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, guys. First time writing anything for this show, and first time writing smut. Hope you like it!
> 
> Also, warning for language: If the word 'fuck' is something that bothers you this is not the story for you, friend.
> 
>  
> 
> Title is 100% taken from Ke$ha's song 'C'mon' which was blasted on repeat for all of this.

“You’re making me so wet, baby.” Clarke massaged the bridge of her nose, barely able to turn a frustrated sigh into a breathy moan. “Do you like that?”

When Clarke had thought of getting a part-time job, her mind had honestly not even ventured to paid phone sex. But, it paid well- really well, and was run locally by a pair of high school best friends/ part time line operators.

 

She originally sent in an audio clip (peppered with her roommates sleazing “oh baby” and “you do it for me, Griffin” in the background) as a joke, but had been surprised with a genuine job offer- for her, and Octavia and Raven. Raven had accepted first, with a blunt ‘do you _know_  how expensive the doctorate I need is going to be?’ and the other two swiftly followed.

 

Clarke didn’t even want to consider the number of congressmen in the tri-state area she had spoken to over the past six months. She had heard the phrase “I’d like a blowjob, please," from warbled, aged voices at least a dozen times, and even now it made her shudder at the thought.

 

Her ending time slot of two am was reaching the final hour countdown when she could shut off her phone and crash into her bed. Being available so late on a Saturday was great for her, as it paid double the further you got after 11. Unfortunately, you got paid more the later you worked because after midnight is when the super sketchy calls came in. A month ago, just after 12:30, a guy called who asked her to puke for him, because that was his turn on. She had to take three showers after that call.

 

She quickly finished her current client off and stuffed her phone into her pajama pants.

Clarke padded into the kitchen to find Octavia moaning into her phone from the kitchen table, taking quick breaks to stuff Oreos into her mouth. Clarke snorted, got her glass of water, and returned to the comfort of her bed.

 

She managed to grab fifteen minutes of sleep before her phone vibrated from where it had fallen on her chest. She shot up, causing her phone to fling off of her and roll dramatically onto the floor.

 

“Hello?” She finally answered, out of breath.

“Well hey there, Clarke.” One of the co-owners, Monty’s, voice came cheerfully through her phone.

“I am so glad it’s you,” Clarke says, “You’re totally my favorite person to talk to.”

“I know.” Monty replies, just as cheerful as before.

“Okay you’re… chipper for it being just after one in the morning.” Clarke says, chuckling.

“Um, you bet I am. That’s because I have the best present for you possibly in the history of human kind.”

“Did you get me Justin Bieber tickets!?” Clarke nearly yells into the phone in faux excitement.

“Ha ha. You know, I’m sure I could give this caller to Octavia, she’s not nearly as sassy.” Monty snarks.

“Octavia? Like Octavia, my roommate? I don’t know who you’ve spoken to, then…”

“Clarke.”

“I’m just kidding. All right, give me the deets. What’s his name?”

“Well first of all, it’s a she.”

“What.”

“I know. Pick your jaw up off the floor.”

 

In the entire time Clarke had worked for the hotline, she had only spoken to one woman, and that was because the woman’s boyfriend dragged her onto their other line to have an attempted three-way. That had been… an interesting call, to say the least.

 

“Her name’s Lexa, she says she’s a financial planner for a major Wall Street bank. 23 and calling locally.”

“Holy shit.” Clarke says, still processing. “Is she hot?”

“How would I possibly know that.”

“Monty, turn off your gay for a hot damn second.”

“Ugh, yes, Clarke, she sounds hot, okay?” Monty sighs into the receiver.

“Totally okay. You're a godsend. Patch her through, Mont-a-saurus!”

“That’s a terrible nickname and you know it.”

 

Clarke is still laughing when she hears the familiar dial tone, quickly grabbing the headphones from her nightstand and plugging them in.

 

After three seconds she hears a low “Hello?” and her breath hitches.

 

“Hey, Lexa, I’m Clarke. Why don’t you tell me a little bit about yourself.”

“Well, I work for Goldman Sachs as one of their financial planners.” Lexa states, and her powerful tone leaves no room for dissent.

 

Clarke gets the mental image of a woman standing in front of a group of stumbling interns, ordering them about seamlessly.

 

“Financial planner? Sounds like a lot of work.”

“Yeah, but it’s fun. I’ve always liked math, so.”

“A job closely involved with math, yikes, I could never. Oh hang on. I know the perfect thing to say in this situation.” Clarke wracks her brains to get the wording right, and says “Baby, I wish I was your derivative so I could lie tangent to your curves.”

 

Lexa lets out a bark of surprised laughter, and Clarke grins widely.

 

“Is your name really Clarke?” Lexa questions, the smile still evident in her voice.

Clarke swears, and then says “Yeah. It just kind of slipped out. My phone name is normally Jewel.”

“That’s alright, Clarke,” Lexa clicks the end of her name, before continuing sultrily, “Your secret’s safe with me.”

‘ _Jesus Christ,_ ’ Clarke thinks, ‘ _this is gonna be a challenge_.’

“Well, Lexa,” Clarke slinks out, carefully wrapping her mouth around the other girl’s name. “What can I do for you tonight?”

 

Now it’s Clarke’s turn to hear a small intake of breath.

She sits up straighter in bed and swallows painfully, suddenly thankful for her foresight earlier and the glass of water next to her.

 

“Well, Clarke. I’d like to fuck you.”

 

Clarke’s jaw drops and the “Holy shit” she lets out isn’t even part of her act.

 

“Is- is that alright?” Lexa asks, suddenly sounding shy.

 

Clarke’s heart melts a little.

 

“Of course. You can do whatever you like, Lexa. You are the one paying, here.” She jokes, pleased to hear the chuckle follow her line.

 

“Close your eyes,” Clarke says, voice dropping an octave as her own eyes slide shut, “And tell me what you want to do to me.”

“I want to kiss you, Clarke.” Lexa says, the powerful edge back in her voice.

“Okay.” Clarke whispers, intrigued.

 

Not ten seconds pass before- “I couldn’t stay there for long.” Lexa says breathlessly, “Your neck was begging to be kissed.”

“I’m putting my hands in your hair and bringing you closer,” Clarke finally remembers where she is. “You should absolutely feel free to continue.”

“Your skin is addicting.” Lexa states. “It tastes so good.”

“I just slipped my hand under your shirt, Lexa. I had to feel your skin.”

“That feels incredible, Clarke. I’m going to take your shirt off now.”

“Do it.” Clarke commands, and hears Lexa’s breath quicken.

 

“You’re wearing too many clothes, Lexa. Let’s fix that. Take off your pants.”

“Jesus, Clarke.”

“Run your palms down your thighs, Lexa. Imagine your hands are mine.”

“I’m taking your pants off Clarke, and your panties are coming with them.”

“You don’t waste any time, do you?” Clarke teases.

Lexa chuckles and jokes “Shut up.”

 

She takes a beat, and then says in a thick voice “You’re beautiful, Clarke.”

 

Clarke tries to ignore the blatant pounding of her heart against her throat at Lexa's words.

 

“You can’t even see me, Lexa.” Clarke protests weakly.

“Doesn’t make it untrue.”

“Keep sweet talking me, Lexa, and I might not tease you as much when I make you come later.”

“Fuck, Clarke.” Lexa moans.

“Well, it sounds like you’re about to.” Clarke says, smirking.

 

Lexa nearly growls into the phone, and Clarke has to fight the wave of sudden arousal that shoots up her spine.

 

This was bad. Clarke had never been actually aroused before on a call. She had gotten exceptionally good at faking an orgasm. But the more Lexa moaned into the phone, the more Clarke felt her self-control loosening, and the louder her pulse thrummed in her ears.

 

“Lexa, your breasts feel amazing. They’re the perfect size for my hands.”

“I’m crawling down your body, Clarke, and taking your breasts in my mouth and hands. My knee is rocking against you and I can feel your wetness on my thigh.”

“Fuck, Lexa.” Clarke gasps, hands coming up to squeeze her own breasts. “Tell me what you’ll do next.”

“I’m going down on your body again, Clarke. As I get closer I can smell you. My mouth is watering.”

“Fuck, touch me, Lexa. Lick me.”

 

Lexa lets out a long moan. “You taste so good.”

“Don’t hold back, baby. Touch yourself as you think about fucking me.” Clarke seduces.

“ _Jesus Christ_.” Lexa moans, “I’m drawing circles around your clit with my tongue, Clarke.”

“Yeah?” Clarke questions breathlessly, hand moving to mimic Lexa’s words.

 

“How many of my fingers do you want, Clarke?”

“Oh god.” Clarke stutters. “Whatever you want. Fuck, just- fuck me, Lexa.”

 

Both girls moan, Lexa saying “Fuck, you’re so hot, Clarke.” Before continuing, voice dripping with sex, “Hot, and wet, and _tight_ …”

“Fucking hell, Lexa.”

“I have to kiss you again, Clarke.” Lexa says around a moan.

“Kiss me, baby. Kiss me but god, don’t stop fucking me.” Clarke says, propriety flying out the window with her own fingers pumping viscously in and out of herself.

 

“If I could I would never stop fucking you.” Lexa says earnestly, and it sounds like more of a promise than either of them can really make.

 

“Oh god, Lexa,” moans Clarke, “You’re so fucking hot. You’re amazing at this. I’m so fucking close. Fuck, _faster!_ ”

Lexa lets out a string of obscenities and moans “I’m close too, Clarke. But you’re coming first.”

 

Clarke can only hear panting, which she’s sure she’s matching, before-

 

“Touch your breast, Clarke. Pinch your nipple. Imagine my mouth hot on your neck, licking and sucking every piece of skin I can reach. Drops of sweat are rolling down my arms, my fingers are pounding into you.” She pauses to match Clarke’s strangled moan with one of her own. “Fuck, that’s it, baby. I can feel you tightening around my fingers.”

 

“Fuck. _Fuck_ Lexa, I’m so close!”

“ _Fuck_ , Clarke. Come for me.”

“Fuck. Fu-uuck.” Clarke lets out her longest, loudest moan yet, fingers fucking herself into ecstasy.

 

She can her Lexa yell a moan in the background as she joins her partner in orgasm.

 

There’s a full minute of silence, punctured with heavy breaths, which is finally broken by Lexa saying “Holy fucking shit.”

 

“I- I-“ Clarke shakes her head, already mentally berating herself, “Fuck.”

“I thought we already did.” Lexa grins, and Clarke laughs despite herself, whatever trepidation she had felt disappearing.

 

“Smartass.” She sasses instead.

 

“Well god damn, Clarke. That was the most satisfying orgasm I think I’ve ever achieved.” Lexa states more seriously, sounding in a slight daze still.

“Pity you haven’t met me in real life, then. You should see what I could do to you in person.”

“Oh of that I have no doubt, Clarke. Honestly I think I might have to call you again and-”

 

 _Click_.

 

Affronted, Clarke picks her phone up from the bed, pressing the home button to see “2:01” flash across the screen.

Her time was up, and she had lost any connection to the girl on the other end.

She could only hope Lexa would keep her promise and call her again soon.

 

Son of a bitch.


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I know, long overdue. In my defense I was crazy sick and had to run around to get accepted to my next university, AND I got promoted at work. It's been a really busy two weeks. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

“I’m telling you, Raven, she had the hottest voice I’ve ever heard.”

“You’ve said that at least a dozen times in the past hour, Clarke, I got it. You've been spewing heart eyes for days.”

 

The girls stood in line at their favorite coffee shop, inching their way forward.

 

Three days had passed and her roommates were sick of it.

They also agreed Clarke would be paying the water bill for the month on account of how many showers she had taken.

 

“Alright,” Raven says, grinning. “We’re halfway to the front of the line. You know what that means.” She holds her fist out for Clarke to bump, who obliges, eyes rolling.

“Okay, is it your turn to pick a category, or mine?”

“You know it’s yours, Raven.”

“True. Okay, in honor of that caller a week ago who asked me to be, and I quote, ‘the Catwoman to his Batman’, I’m going with nerdy.” Raven says, wiggling her eyebrows.

“I am just as good at this one as you are, Raven, why would you choose-”

“Because it’s fun, Griffin, now try to pick me up.”

 

“Ugh, fine.” Clarke scratched her chin. “If you were a triangle, you’d be acute one.”

“Cute, Clarke. Girl, you must be sitting on the F5 key, because you’re refreshing.”

“Nice one. Okay, how about; Girl, that smile of yours is like Expelliarmus, simple but disarming.”

“Oh my stars and garters, Clarke Griffin,” Raven pretends to swoon, putting on a thick southern accent, “You know the way to a woman’s heart with those Harry Potter references.”

“I do what I can. Gotta please the ladies, you know?”

 

They take a quick break to order, and then move to join the line of people at the bar.

 

“Cappuccino for an ‘Alexandra’?” the tall, tattooed barista yelled from the counter.

The woman at the front of the counter leaned forward, hissing “Gustus, _what did I tell you about using my full first name_?”

 

Clarke chuckled towards the back of the thin woman’s braided head.

 

“Wake up, Griffin. You have one more turn before I crush you with the best nerdy pick-up line ever.”

“Bring it on, Reyes. Okay… Are you a ray gun? Because you are-” Clarke holds up finger guns, says “Pew Pew” and wiggles her eyebrows suggestively at Raven “absolutely stunnin’.”

“Oh my god.”

“What, you going to give up? Admit defeat?”

“Nice try, Griffin, but I have one that’s even better than that.” She takes a deep breath, exaggeratedly clears her throat and says “Baby, are you related to Yoda? Because Yo-DELICIOUS.”

 

Clarke stands in complete shock while Raven blows on her fingernails and wipes the fake dirt off on her shoulder.

 

“Oh my GOOOOOOD.” Clarke groans, looking away from a cackling Raven.

 

Her gaze settles on the small cream and sugar table, where the girl from earlier in the line stands, and watches her freeze for six full seconds, before shooting her head up to meet Clarke’s gaze.

The girl’s mouth drops open.

Clarke’s eyebrows raise slightly, before sending the girl a sweet smile. The girl’s cheeks color prettily.

Clarke lets her gaze linger appreciatively on the other girl's form, taking her body in before resting back on the brunette's gorgeous face. 

 

Raven, catching the glance between the two, practically shoves Clarke in the direction of the table, grumbling, “talk about heart eyes, Jesus Christ, I might be sick.”

 

Clarke approaches the girl, who is now staring intently at her coffee and fumbling with the sugar canister. She attempts to measure it with a spoon, but as Clarke moves away from Raven, the girl's eyes snap upwards, no longer even looking at her drink, and the sugar has been cascading over the spoon for nearly the entirety of Clarke’s thirty-second walk towards her.

 

Immensely grateful that rooming with Raven and Octavia gifts her with an extensive collection of pick up lines, she has one geared up when she reaches her destination.

 

“If you still need more sugar after that, I’d be happy to give you some.” Clarke says, winking generously.

 

The girl grins through her blush, finally setting the sugar on the counter.

Clarke smiles shyly, reaching up to rub her throat. The girl’s eyes follow her hands carefully.

 

“I think I’d be okay with that.”

 

Clarke’s eyes widen and she hears the barista call her name from somewhere over her shoulder. She distantly hears Raven yell “I GOT IT CLARKE, GET YOUR FLIRT ON.” The brunette in front of her sucks in a sharp breath.

 

“I, uh. Cool.” Clarke sticks her hand out. “I’m Clarke. I heard the bartender call you… Alexandra?”

 

The girl smiles knowingly and wraps her hand around Clarke’s, thumb briefly swiping across Clarke’s knuckles. She tries to ignore the butterflies at the small action.

“Hi, Clarke.” The girl says, still holding her hand. “You can call me whatever you want, but my friends call me Lexa.”

 

“Holy shit.” Clarke exclaims, blinking rapidly. “You’re Lexa? _My_ Lexa?”

Lexa’s pupils dilate so quickly Clarke barely has time to react before Lexa is pulling her by their still-joined hands towards the café’s bathrooms.

 

She shuts and locks the door behind them before turning to Clarke and taking a large step to be closer to her.

Her hand comes up to gently rest on her jaw. Lexa’s thumb slowly strokes her cheekbone.

 

“I’m going to kiss you, Clarke.” Lexa says, echoing their phone conversation and Clarke feels her body tingle.

 

Instead of responding, Clarke’s hands grasp Lexa’s hips and firmly brings their bodies together.

Lexa surges forward and presses her lips to Clarke’s.

 

It’s surprisingly gentle, with Lexa still cradling Clarke’s face. She takes her time with their first kiss, and Clarke’s heart positively aches.

 

Clarke’s entire body is on fire and her ears are ringing so she grabs Lexa by the collar of her slightly unbuttoned Oxford and pulls her impossibly closer.

Lexa lets out a low moan when Clarke softly bites her bottom lip. She lowers her head to Clarke’s throat, licking a broad stripe upwards and backing her against a wall when the other girl’s knees threaten to give out.

Enjoying the press of Lexa’s body against hers, Clarke lets out a strangled “Jesus fuck” when the other girl sucks skin from her neck into her mouth and bites down.

 

Lexa pulls back, blinking rapidly.

 

Clarke literally whimpers and leans forward to quickly kiss her again, which Lexa gladly obliges, before pulling back again, much to Clarke’s chagrin.

 

“I live across the street.” Lexa offers as way of an explanation.

Clarke grins wolfishly. “Well why didn’t you say that in the first place?”

“I didn’t want to presume-”

“Lexa,” Clarke interrupts, “Three days ago I literally fucked myself to orgasm on the sound of your voice alone. I think it’s safe to say I’m just as into this as you are.”

 

Lexa lets out an unholy whine and reaches down to pull Clarke’s lip into her mouth. This time their kiss is all tongues and teeth, getting more frantic as the seconds pass.

Clarke pulls away with a jolt. She pats down her hair and gives Lexa a once-over, straightening her shirt slightly and taking her hand to drag her out the door.

 

They find Raven sitting at an outside table, smirking at her phone and no doubt texting Octavia on the new developments.

 Clarke wastes no time and says, “This is Raven, my roommate. Raven, this is Lexa.”

 

Raven’s eyebrows nearly shoot to her hairline. Her eyes quickly dart from Lexa’s rumpled shirt to the darkening skin at the base of Clarke’s neck, and she smirks.

 

“Well well well. I don’t know why I’m surprised. You would be so lucky, Griffin. You not only meet her in real life, but she’s smokin’ hot, too. Figures.” Raven winks at them.

“Yeah, well. I just came over to tell you not to wait up for me tonight.”

Raven’s expression turns positively wicked. “Clarke Griffin, it is two o’clock in the afternoon.”

“Oh, I know.” Clarke says, winking.

 

Lexa flushes and Raven loudly wolf whistles as they turn away, walking rapidly to cross the road.

“Make good choices, Clarke!” Raven yells once they reach the main entrance to the complex.

Clarke turns to flip her the bird and Raven falls back in her chair, cackling.

 

Clarke and Lexa walk swiftly to the elevator in the lobby, Lexa pulling out her phone and punching a speed dial.

She sighs thankfully when her supervisor picks up just as the elevator dings its arrival.

 

“Hello, Indra, I just wanted to inform you I will not be-” She lets out a sharp gasp when Clarke assaults her neck the instant the elevator doors close. “I will not be coming in as I am very ill.” Clarke snorts into her shoulder.

She tries to listen to what Indra’s saying, she really does, but Clarke’s hand is very distracting when it slips under her shirt and stokes the skin at her hip, purposefully raking her nails slightly. Lexa slams her fist down on the correct button and ends her phone conversation as soon as the doors re-open, power walking to her front door.

 

"I don't think I've ever taken a sick day at work." Lexa says, doing her best to ignore Clarke kissing her shoulder as they stand in the hallway, Lexa fishing her keys out.

Clarke smiles seductively at her.

Lexa fumbles her keys.

Seeing this, Clarke reaches over to cover one of Lexa’s hands with her own, squeezing it in reassurance, and Lexa’s keys finally decide to work.

 

She drops her bag just inside the door, kicking her shoes off and flinging her phone on the nearby couch.

“Well, this is it.” Lexa says, turning to shut and lock her door. “I know it’s not much, I’m kind of between places right now, so-”

Upon turning around, Lexa is rendered speechless for the second time in as many minutes.

 

Clarke is smirking at her, and is slowly taking her jeans off, teasing the waist downwards one inch at a time.

“You’re talking too much.” Clarke jokes.

 

Lexa is standing still, dumbstruck, watching as the pants pool on the floor of her loft’s entryway.

She finally snaps to it, hands swiftly unbuckling her belt and shoving her own pants to the ground.

Clarke hums her appreciation at the development, and reaches down to tug the ends of her shirt up and over her head.

Lexa pauses for a single beat and Clarke asks, “What are you waiting for?”

 

Before either of them can really process it, Lexa has picked Clarke up and slung the girl’s legs around her waist. Lexa brings their mouths together urgently and stumbles her way through her living room.

“Fuck that’s hot. You’re so hot.” Clarke moans into Lexa’s ear, popping the top button to Lexa’s shirt and touching the skin there hotly, reveling in the shudder it sends.

 

Lexa slams her door open and carefully throws Clarke onto her bed, catching her eye and continuing to unbutton her shirt.

 

Clarke sits up and bites down on her lip at the sight. Lexa shrugs the shirt from her shoulders, reaching to quickly discard her bra along with it.

Clarke visibly shudders as Lexa stalks closer. She takes her bra off as well, and throws it across the room.

 

Lexa’s eyes somehow darken, and she kneels on the bed until she’s close enough to reach out a hand towards Clarke’s unclothed breast.

After quickly flicking her eyes up to Clarke’s and receiving a sharp nod, her fingers find a nipple and Clarke heaves off the bed.

 

Lexa leans down to swiftly kiss Clarke, no longer content to not touch as much of Clarke’s skin as possible.

Clarke reaches around to get a firm grip on Lexa’s ass, bringing a slightly unbalanced Lexa to bump their hips together.

Lexa hisses as Clarke moans. She rights herself and kisses Clarke once more before trailing back down her neck to reach Clarke’s breast and pull it into her mouth, her other hand twisting Clarke’s second nipple sinfully.

 

“Fuck, Lexa,” Clarke says, hand threading in Lexa’s hair and forcing her hips to stay down on the bed.

“Mmm.” Lexa says, releasing the breast with a pop and replacing it with her hand. “That sounds familiar.”

 

Clarke’s delighted chuckle is silenced as Lexa kisses her again, getting somewhat lost in each other’s mouths.

 

Lexa remembers where she is when Clarke snakes an arm between their bodies and strongly cups Lexa.

 

Lexa lets out a keening moan, unable to stop the sharp thrust of her hips against Clarke’s hand. Both girls groan.

Lexa breaks the kiss, thumbs hooking into Clarke’s panties and gently asking, “Clarke?”

 

Clarke’s expression turns ardent with how considerate Lexa is being, and nods before kissing her sweetly. Lexa looks positively enamored after the kiss, and tenderly presses kisses to Clarke’s cheek, forehead, and chin. Clarke hums happily in response.

 

Lexa scoots off the bed to take Clarke’s underwear off, and takes a pregnant moment to let her eyes linger on the body of her lover.

Her gaze pauses at Clarke’s generous breasts, and Clarke can feel the weight of her gaze round up the curve of her hips.

For the first time, Clarke feels slightly self-conscious, but her doubts are quelled when Lexa lets out a shuddering breath and says, “I told you that you were beautiful, Clarke, but I didn’t realize you would rival the great works of art.”

 

Lexa thumbs down her underwear as she speaks and Clarke feels a wave of arousal added to her growing affection.

She lifts herself up onto her elbows and husks “Kiss me.”

 

Lexa wastes no time in complying.

She’s on the bed in seconds, legs thrown on either side of one of Clarke’s as she tongues her way into the blonde’s mouth.

 

Clarke’s hand finds it’s way back to Lexa’s center, and pushes her finger through the wet heat to find Lexa’s clit and start circling.

“Fuck, Clarke,” Lexa moans into Clarke’s mouth, dropping her head to suck on Clarke’s collarbones.

 

Lexa reaches her own hand down, skipping over Clarke’s clit to begin circling Clarke’s entrance. Clarke shudders.

Licking another broad stripe up Clarke’s neck, she locks eyes with the girl beneath her and slowly begins to push a finger into Clarke.

 

Clarke lets out a hearty moan and Lexa is suddenly thankful her neighbor is at work. Clarke eyes her small smile and responds with one of her own, albeit much less put together than Lexa’s. “What’s up?”

Lexa just shakes her head and chuckles. “I’m glad we won’t be getting any noise complaints for another few hours.” Clarke grins and Lexa continues, “I’m not going to be done with you for a while.”

“Mm,” Clarke says, hips starting to meet Lexa’s thrusts, “I look forward to you proving that.”

 

Lexa laughs lightly and Clarke takes advantage of the distraction by pushing a finger into her.

Lexa’s teeth scrape at her shoulder and Clarke strings kisses across the top of her forehead before bringing Lexa’s head up to continue kissing her.

 

Both girls soon find their rhythm, and when Clarke adds a second finger, Lexa responds in kind.

 

They know neither of them are going to last much longer, having been worked up for the past few days on top of from the moment they met in the coffee shop.

 

Clarke swivels her thumb upward, flicking Lexa’s clit back and forth as Lexa returns the favor, swirling her own thumb. Both girls buck against each other frantically and Clarke feels Lexa’s walls fluttering around her fingers. Her own inner walls flutter in response, and Lexa groans.

 

“You’re going to make me come, baby,” Clarke says, nudging Lexa up with her nose to kiss her again.

“Fuck, Clarke, I’m so close.” Lexa mutters against her lips.

“Me too, Lex, me too.”

 

Lexa starts thrusting faster into Clarke, and Clarke raises her thigh up to put more power behind hers.

 

Clarke feels Lexa’s walls start to clench and says, “Look at me, Lexa. I want you to look me in the eyes when you come.”

Lexa moans, kissing the skin where Clarke's jaw meets her throat and leaning in for a last quick kiss to Clarke’s lips before pulling back to look Clarke in the eye.

 

Nearly startled by Lexa’s soft gaze, Clarke lifts her unoccupied hand to run her thumb warmly across Lexa’s eyebrow.

“Clarke, I…” Lexa starts, feeling the air around them change.

“I know, Lexa.” Clarke says, kissing Lexa’s chin. She stares deeply into Lexa’s eyes as her fingers _pump_ , _pump_ , _twist_ , and Lexa falls apart on top of her, seeing stars.

 

As Lexa’s body stiffens and then convulses, her fingers curl where they are inside Clarke and her thumb roughly presses against Clarke’s clit. That, combined with Lexa’s moans in her ear, pushes Clarke over the edge after her.

 

They lay together, side by side, catching their breath.

 

Suddenly, Clarke starts to laugh. Lexa turns to look at her fondly, quirking an eyebrow.

“This is just… so not how I saw my day going.” Clarke mumbles, closing her eyes as Lexa places soft kisses along her jaw.

Lexa chuckles, burrowing her head into Clarke’s neck and kissing the sweaty skin there. “Me either, but I’m really glad this is how it turned out.”

 

“Let’s see if we can cash in that promise of a noise complaint,” Clarke smirks at her, winking.

Lexa snorts, saying “Oh absolutely. But first, let’s order a pizza or something, I’m starving.”

Clarke lets out a full laugh and charms “But Lexa! You already have a pizza my heart!”

 

Clarke ignores the girl’s good-natured groan as she leans in to kiss her on the cheek, still smiling widely.

 

 

 

Neither of them can quite meet Mr. Kane’s gaze the next day when they leave together, stepping widely to avoid the piece of paper resting on Lexa’s welcome mat and attempting to mask their smiles.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep an eye out for my next work, which will be a multi-chapter National Guard/Disaster AU. :)
> 
> Thanks for all the lovely comments last time, guys, they totally made my day. ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? ❤️


End file.
